


[KC][侦探系列]Red London 血色伦敦

by xdcokecola



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 23:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdcokecola/pseuds/xdcokecola





	[KC][侦探系列]Red London 血色伦敦

漆黑的房间，石头砌的墙壁上镶嵌着几颗散发着温和光芒的珠子。克里斯不由自主地朝着摆在最中间的一道棺材走去，明明是有些恐怖甚至是惊悚的景象，克里斯却有了一种安全感。  
应该是很沉重的材料，他抚摸着上面金色的巨大十字架，稍微一用力就把棺材盖推开了，克里斯摒住了呼吸。  
里面躺着一个极其俊美的年轻男人，略微卷曲的头发搭在饱满的前额上，苍白的肌肤，还有雪白衬衫下毫无起伏的胸膛...克里斯不知道为什么自己的心脏突然疼痛了一下，他忍不住把手搁在男人的胸膛，手下是一片冰凉。  
咚—  
咚——  
咚———  
克里斯的手震动了一下，紧接着，那个已经死去多时的男人睁开了自己的眼睛。  
“吾...爱...”  
那是一双奇异的紫色眼睛，如同浩瀚的星海，深邃而明亮，让人忍不住沉溺其中。  
连他的声音也十分好听。至于“吾爱”这个称呼，克里斯只能尴尬一笑打算往后一退，就算长得再好看，也不能随意的亲密称呼一个见了一眼都不到的男人吧。他忽略掉心里的一点微妙的不舒服。  
“这位先生，我并不认识你。”说的时候他已经打算离开这个莫名其妙的地方，不料后者直接抓住他的手臂。  
他的力气与外表十分不符，克里斯惊讶地发现他竟然挣扎不动，他沉下脸。  
“先生，这可不是绅士所为。”  
“里卡多，你可以叫我卡卡，吾爱。”男人眨巴了一下眼睛，似乎完全不懂克里斯话里的意思。  
克里斯的怒气一下子消失的无影无踪，他自己的也觉得奇怪。  
男人笑得更开心了，虽然他表面上依旧是那副温和的笑容，但克里斯就是知道，这个叫卡卡的男人从内到外散发着开心的气息。  
“里卡多先生，你知道怎么出去吗？”克里斯皱着眉头，他完全不清楚自己怎么来了这个地方，没有动机，没有记忆，一切都很莫名其妙。  
“亲我一下，我就告诉你。”  
克里斯捏紧了拳头，在他二十多年的人生中，还没有人敢这么明目张胆对他说这种话，对他有过这种想法的不少都被揍成了猪头，眼前的人拥有一张完美无瑕的脸，他叹了一口气，把手放了下来。  
卡卡托着腮，一动不动地盯着他的爱，上帝果真是偏爱他的，给了他一个如此可爱、完美、香喷喷的灵魂伴侣，唯一一处至于百分之九十九完美的地方是老想揍他。  
算了，他有的时间。有什么是他做不到的吗，没有。  
“吾爱，我们在你的梦境里，如果你想离开的话，试着操控它。”  
克里斯瞪大了双眼，“我们是在梦里？会有这么真实的梦境吗？而且梦不是应该有依据的吗，为什么我会梦到一个毫无联系、从未见过的人。”而且还敢对自己出言不逊。  
“因为我是你的爱人。我们是灵魂伴侣。”卡卡抬了一下下巴，为克里斯解答了疑惑，虽然他这个回答克里斯完全没打算采纳。  
轰隆隆——！  
一声剧烈的响雷在克里斯耳边炸开，克里斯捂住耳朵闷哼了一声，急促的敲门声紧跟而至。  
“看来有人有急事找你，吾爱。”  
男人的声音逐渐模糊，克里斯感觉脖子一阵酸痛，从双臂间抬起脑袋，窗外的雷光短暂地照亮了整间房间，有人把门敲得砰砰作响。  
“来了——”克里斯懒洋洋地应了一声，把门打开。  
雨水从衣服上不断落下来，很快聚成一滩。克里斯的面色凝重下来。  
“鲁尼......”  
鲁尼把大衣抖了几下挂在一边，接过克里斯的茶顺势坐在了沙发上。克里斯拿起被他扔在茶几上的一叠纸，仔细地看了起来。  
本月第三起凶杀案，死者无其他伤口，只有脖子上的两个血洞，全身血液被抽干。  
被害者之间毫无联系，看起来凶手似乎是随机作案，整件案子毫无头绪，只有那两个血洞和凶残地抽干所有血液的作案手法是唯一判断这是起连环杀人案件的证据。  
但这些还不够，克里斯忽然想到那个躺在棺材里称呼他为吾爱的男人，那种场景他醒来思索一番：躺在棺材里，皮肤苍白，，身体冰凉，毫无心跳，但是能张开眼和他对话。  
就像是吸血鬼。  
他和这起案件有什么关系？  
克里斯一向相信自己的直觉，他有预感，不久之后他们就会相见，真真正正的相见。  
唰唰唰—  
十字架闪烁着金色的光芒，呼吸间，棺盖自动开启，俊美的男人睁开了自己眼睛，只不过那双眼睛变成了普通的深棕色。  
“吾..爱...等我。”

 

TBC


End file.
